Rivers
| tribes = | place = 7/16 | challenges = 3 | votesagainst = 14 | days = 20 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 9/24 | challenges2 = 6 | votesagainst2 = 14 | days2 = 30 | season3 = | tribes3 = | place3 = 14/20 | challenges3 = 2 | votesagainst3 = 8 | days3 = 16 }} Rivers is a contestant from , , and . In , Rivers was not initially believed to be a threat, but when she aligned with her in-real-life friend Alex, the duo quickly took over the game. They started by convincing Jay and Harry to flip on the Jets, allowing them to start a pagonging. After successfully using a Hidden Immunity Idol and tallying up the most votes of the season, Rivers was voted out for her unpredictability and closeness to Alex. In , Rivers once again became armed with numerous advantages, though the high caliber of gameplay prevented her and Alex from controlling the merge. Their closeness once again caught the attention of many players, so as an act to withstand the majority alliance, Alex shockingly voted Rivers out, eliminating her in 9th place. During her third shot in , Rivers competed alongside her boyfriend, Toon, and commanded the Major tribe by rallying the votes against Stacy. A Tribe Switch separated the pair, and, without the support Toon provided, Rivers was voted out after failing to go along with the plan to vote out Taco. Profile Survivor West Side Rivers entered on the Jets tribe, separated from her in-real-life friend Alex. Because of this, she was not very engaged in the season. After her tribe lost the first challenge, she joined the rest of her tribemates in unanimously eliminating Mikey for her poor challenge performance. Rivers was then able to make it to the merge after her tribe won the next three challenges. Expected by many, she linked up with Alex, and immediately the duo became the top of everybody's hit list. However, Rivers, unlike her previous games, decided to became a force to be reckoned with. She started planting seeds inside the other player's heads and convinced enough people to flip to their side. By doing this, she was able to get the upper hand and successfully eliminate Dani's right hand man, Jidiro. As the game progressed, Rivers gradually built relationships with her alliance members. She was so successful at it that Harry willed his hidden immunity idol to her, in hopes that Numbers would be blindsided. Their plan worked, and Numbers became the first member of the jury. Come the next few votes, Rivers and her posse would easily be able to eliminate the remaining alliance members in succession. The last member of the opposing alliance, Marcell, continuously voted against her, in hopes that someone of Rivers' own alliance would see the threat she posed. Marcell was able to convince the trio of Hey, Nico III, and Ti, that Rivers had to go, resulting in her own blindside at the final seven. At the Final Tribal Council, Rivers voted for Hey to win as he was seen as a "new leader" for the alliance. Hey would go on the win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History In Episode 6, Rivers used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 6 votes against her. All-Stars Rivers entered with a target on her back from her last season, , as well as her close relationship to real life friend, Alex. During her time on the original Burr, an idol clue was offered to anyone who would sit out of the challenge, she decided to sit and also share the clue with her tribe. She did do this but was unable to figure out the clue, however, Andrew, was able to figure it out and he beat her to finding the idol. Unfortunately, everyone though she did have the idol anyway. She became extremely close with Vinny while on Burr as well. Then she swapped onto Jefferson. While there she linked up with Alex again. She also made friends with Preston. While on Jefferson, she along with her friends were primary targets for Anna's harassment. Luckily for Rivers, Preston played a super idol on her when received votes from Anna. During this time Rivers won herself a trip to the room where it happens where she won an Extra Vote. Soon after, the tribes swapped again and she found herself with Alex again. She decided to blindside Hey as revenge for him blindsiding her during . After this, Vinny joined the tribe leaving Stukov bitter for being blindsided. He would prove to be Rivers biggest adversary. Once the merge hit, Stukov went on the offense against Rivers. This was proving not well for him though, as Rivers had many loyal followers to her. At the auction, Rivers won a vote steal so now she was armed with many vote powers. She always told her close allies, unfortunately for her, they were planning to blindside her so they told everyone else about her powers. At the first vote she led the charge against Stukov but he played an idol that her previous ally, Preston, gave to him. This information leaked and she went against Preston and blindsided him. In order for her to use her Vote Steal, she had to give up her vote in order to make it work, she almost discarded her entire advantage over her petty need to vote for Stukov, but knew better. Seeing this, Andrew spooked her into using all of her advantages to take out Stukov anyway. At this point, Vinny was completely in her pocket and she thought she had Alex but instead he had been plotting against her with Ben & Harry for a few votes already. Ben was caught and voted out but this didn't stop Alex. At the next vote, Alex led the charge to take down Rivers who was getting cocky. Alongside Harry, who was avenging Ben, they blindsided Rivers in 9th place. At the Final Tribal Council, she was extremely bitter towards Alex for the move but as the game approached the end she felt better about it. She voted for Jordan to win because he answered his question appropriately. Voting History In Episode 6, Preston used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Rivers, negating 2 votes against her. Also, Anna used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Rivers' vote against her. In Episode 11, Stukov used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Rivers' vote against him. In Episode 12, Rivers used an Extra Vote advantage, allowing her to vote twice at Tribal Council. South Korea Voting History Post-Survivor * Rivers is currently dating and contestant Toon. * Since competing on RSurvivor, Rivers drifted away from the community and rarely interacts with previous contestants. However, when asked to compete on , she accepted. Trivia * Rivers received the most elimination votes in , with 14. * Rivers is the first contestant to use a Vote Block advantage. * Rivers holds the record for the most votes cast against a female in a single season, with 14. ** The castaway with the most votes in a single season is Tom in , with 21. ** Both times Rivers played, she received 14 votes. * Rivers holds the record for most votes accumulated across multiple seasons for any two-time contestant, with 28. * Rivers is the first contestant to have a Hidden Immunity Idol played on them after the votes were read. * Rivers is the first contestant to negate elimination votes across multiple seasons. * Rivers is the first female to be on the jury twice. * Rivers holds the record for the receiving the most votes across their RSurvivor career of any female contestant, and the second-most overall, with 36. References Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:West Side Contestants Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:South Korea Contestants Category:West Side Jury Members Category:All-Stars Jury Members Category:Jets Tribe Category:Janu Tribe Category:Burr Tribe Category:Jefferson Tribe Category:E Tribe Category:Major Tribe Category:7th Place Category:9th Place Category:14th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: West Side Category:Survivor: All-Stars Category:Survivor: South Korea